DMT
This is it for me. I've done nothing wrong, seemingly. Maybe I was wrong for experimenting with drugs, but that isn't the reason for why I'm about to die. It's the reason I know I am. Three days ago, I decided to try DMT. The king of psychedelics, naturally released in the brain near death. There have been reports of some people having hallucinations depicting entities explaining to them that they were supposed to see them when they died, and were confused as to how they saw them now. If only I were so lucky. It was three of my friends and I, sitting out by a pond in the middle of nowhere at midnight. I was second in line, the first guy to try it was also the first hallucinogen he had tried, so he was just spaced out. First drag I take, I see the trees moving in closer to me, the branches reaching out for me. I've always been a fan of freaky shit happening during trips, so I was okay with this. Next hit, I go cosmic. I'm seeing the red numbers just vertically ascending in my vision. The moon is way too close to the earth, and I can see the pond as clear as day. One more hit, and I notice no change in body high. My friends are there, but it seemed like they weren't. Almost as if there were mannequins propped up next to me. That's when it happened. Four sets of ripples in the pond... from each of them ascended a body. The four of us. Two of my friends looked as though they were in their mid-sixties, another looked around 35 but it was obviously them. My body looked exactly the same. Of course, I shook it off as a bad trip. A really bad trip. Voices started to speak to me, although it was in a broken language I couldn't understand. I was done with the drug, and we went back to crash for the night. The dreams are what revealed the meaning of all of this for me. I fell asleep fairly peacefully. I remember dreaming about being with my girlfriend at her house, playing some game. It was in third person, and it was like the camera was spinning around but aiming at us. Then the numbers came back... they seemed random at first, but then I noticed patterns due to seeing them for so long. Our expressions started changing, from sad, to frustrated, to outright angered as we were yelling at each other. It was clear that in this dream, our relationship was through. That's when the numbers stopped like it was a slot machine. Lining up: 7172011730. I had no idea what this meant. The next day was awful; my girlfriend broke up with me through a text message, I heard about an old friend of mine being diagnosed with cancer, and then on my way home I get side-swiped by some maniac driving a blue Camaro. I was unhurt; he hit the back end of my car. Him, not so much. I got out and went to his vehicle. There was no way he was walking out of this. I wish I wouldn't have made eye contact... his eyes, his expression, his grin... why the fuck was he grinning? They all were unexplainable, like he knew something about me that I didn't. As I saw the light leave his eyes, he whispered in the language I had heard during my trip. I even distinctly remember hearing the phrase he murmured. Roughly typing it out in English would look like this: "Sssaaak os In velme osh amin." I returned home, marking the date when I had to go to the police station for questioning. July 17, 7:30 A.M. Fair enough, I was alive and well. Fuck that guy, it had to be a coincidence he had said that. Or my imagination. Fucking anything. I lay down facing my alarm clock when the numbers begin to spin. I'm asleep. I mindlessly stare at them for hours, the only thought my brain could process was the realization of the 2 times it would stop on. 7:17. 7:30. After what seems like an eternity I gain a conscious thought... this is the time I'm due at the station tomorrow. And the sequence of numbers, without the year (2011) that was shown the night before. A booming scream in my mind, "Sssaaak os In velme osh amin" before I jolt up. I guess now would be a good time to tell you, that dream ended 3 hours ago. It's almost 6 o'clock. The last the hours of my life have consisted of the deep web. Searching for something that might show me an answer to what is happening to me. It wasn't until about thirty minutes ago I found the one piece of information that made me form my conclusion to everything that's going on. "Sssaaak os In velme osh amin" has been spoken before. Not by any culture, but by people dying. While 90% of the cases have been those on death row, other reports of normal people dying have said this. The kicker? Those who say they heard it died not long after. It seemed that maybe one person witnessing the executions would hear it, report it to god-knows-where, then die shortly after. That’s why there were more cases of it heard there than in regular deaths; more witnesses means more people with the chance to expire. These reports were collected and stored, all by an anonymous person who first heard of the phenomenon from his brother, whom had tried to save someone from a fire, failed, and then got trapped in said fire and sustained lethal injuries. Thinking back on things, I know I'm about to die. The man who died in front of me said the phrase. I heard it while on a chemical, meant for when I was going to die. So what happened? When I first heard it, I wasn't hallucinating. I was looking on to the other side of this realm, whatever entities are in charge of death simply slipped through. In doing this, they depicted how they perceived the four of us for me. I believe the reason I saw this is because I’m already slowly fading through to the other side. The man who hit me was passing into this realm when he spoke. My analysis on the phrase? One of many sentences spoken on the other side, though this one has some significance unexplained to me. If I would have never taken the DMT, I would have still heard him say it, although I would have just taken it as babble. I would still die, I just wouldn’t be having these dreams. It's now only an hour and a half until my appointment; I don't want to go. I even want to call in a bomb threat. But the sad realization I've had... no matter what's waiting for me at that station, it will find me no matter where I go or what I do. Category:Beings Category:Dreams/Sleep